1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a topical cosmetic gel useful for imparting color. The present invention further relates to a substantially transparent topical cosmetic gel useful for imparting color to the skin, hair, eyelashes, and eyebrows. The present invention still further relates to a method of topically imparting color.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mascaras are commonly employed by users to impart color and/or aesthetic effects to eyelashes. Conventional mascaras obtain their color or appearance from pigments or colorants dispersed within the base or vehicle of the mascara. The conventional mascaras typically take the form of an emulsion composition.
A drawback in using conventional mascaras is that while they typically impart color and/or aesthetic effects to eyelashes, they have limited effect in imparting a rich, lustrous appearance to or lengthening or thickening them. The prior art has attempted to address these limitations by incorporating white fibers into mascaras. However, white fibers have the aesthetic effect of whitening the lashes, which is undesirable. To offset this undesirable effect, pigmented mascara has to be applied to impart color and/or aesthetic effects. Alternatively, pigments are incorporated into the mascara to mask the white fibers.
It would be desirable to have a mascara that imparts a richer, more lustrous appearance than conventional mascaras. It would further be desirable to have a mascara that has the visual appearance of lengthening and thickening eyelashes while imparting a natural-looking color effect.